Endlich Liebe
by Knuddelknopfi
Summary: Nach vielen Jahren zusammen gestehen Zelos und Chan sich ihre Gefühle...


_Endlich Liebe_

Ein Mädchen namens Chan ist schon fast ein Halbesjahr in ihren Zimmer, da sie Zelos ihren Freund nicht weiter stöhren wollte. Zelos war merkwürdig da er immerzu an Jeanne dachte. Doch am heutigen Tag wurde ihr klar, dass sie ihre Trauer nicht so weg bekam.

**Chan ging langsam aus ihrem Zimmer doch der Buttler Sebastian rief sofort: „Lord Zelos, Lady Chan ist wieder da!" Im gleichen Moment stand Zelos an der Treppe „Wie schön ich hatte schon gedacht du kommst nie runnter" Chan schaute nur traurig auf den Boden **

„**Seid wann interessierst du dich für mich?" fragte Chan kühl „Chan, ich liebe dich!" sagte er etwas enttäuscht. Sie musste beinahe lachen da es sich so gelogen anhörte „Ja, ja! Weißt du Zelos, ich hab's endlich sat,...!" bevor sie aussprach sagte Zelos „Chan, es ist fasst ein Halbesjahr her seid wir uns stritten... lass uns endlich Frieden schließen!" Er reichte ihr seine Hand „Komm schon, Liebste!"**

**Sie nahm zitternd seine Hand „Sebastian mach bitte ein großes Menü für Chan und mich, ach lass es wir gehen essen!" „Nein, du bist dann viel zu abgelenkt, wegen den Mädchen und Frauen!" wieder sprach Chan sie wollte Zelos endlich mal führ sich haben. Er schaute sie wieder enttäuscht an „Ich habe mich geändert, Liebste!" ,**_in welchen sinne denn, du änderst dich nie Zelos!_**, dachte Chan „Ich will aber nicht unter vielen Leuten sein! Die starren mich immer an!" „Wenn sie das machen Liebling, werde ich ihnen meine Meinung sagen!" Chan hoffte das er das nicht tut aber das spielte keine Rolle mehr.**

**Als sie in den vornehmsten Restaurant waren, brachte Zelos Chan zu einen Tisch der eigentlich recht einzeln stand. Sie waren schon beim Dessert und keine von Beiden sprach ein Wort. Chan spürte die harten Blicke im Rücken und sie hörte in manchen Richtungen Getuschel. Zelos muss das auch bemerkt haben, denn er stand auf und sprach so laut das alle es hören konnten „Was schaut ihr meine Verlobte so an seid ihr neidisch oder was? Ich weiß selber das sie wunder hübsch ist!" er hielt kurz inne „Wehe, einer sagt irgend etwas dazu das sie eine Halbelfe ist sonst passiert etwas!" Alle nickten stumm nur Chan hatte den Mund offen „Komm Schatz wir sollten langsam gehen." Sie brachte kein Wort raus aber sie wollte sich bei Zelos bedanken, doch als Zelos in sein Zimmer verschwand wollte sie ihn nicht mehr stören. Sie ging ebenfalls in ihr Zimmer und stöhnte „Schon wieder das Zimmer!" Chan schmiss sich auf das Bett und dachte nach , **_Zelos und ich... wir haben uns noch nie geküsst... vielleicht ist er nicht der Richtige, vielleicht soll es nicht sein!, _**merkwürdigerweise schlief Chan relativ **

**schnell ein.**

**Am nächsten Morgen wachte Chan ziemlich früh auf. Sie ging aus ihrem Zimmer und öffnete leise die Tür von Zelos' Zimmer. Er lag schnarchend in sein Bett. Chan kicherte, das letzte mal als sie ihn so sah war das bei einer großen Reise und die ist schon lange her.**

**Chan ging leise zu Zelos' Bett und kniete sich hin. „Er ist so süß" flüsterte sie „Bitte Zelos, schenk mir einen Kuss!" sie beugte sich zu ihn runnter und wollte ihn küssen, doch da flüsterte er „schöner Schlafanzug und dann bist du mir auch noch so nahe!"**

„**Zelos! Ich bin nicht hier ich war nie hier! Ich bin nur ein Geist den du dir einbildest!" Chan stand hastig auf und wollte raus rennen, doch Zelos hielt sie fest „Komm her!" er zog sie aufs Bett und legte sich auf sie rauf „Jetzt darf ich dich endlich berühren! Schließlich hattest du gerade auch einen Annäherungs-Versuch gemacht!" Zelos lächelte sie an „Lord Zelos, ist alles OK?" „Ja Sebastian. Chan und ich wollen nur alleine sein also sorg dafür das uns niemand stört!" „Ja Lord Zelos!" **

**Chans Herz hämmerte, sie hatte angst davor was Zelos jetzt vielleicht machen wird „Jetzt sind wir endlich alleine!" Er strich über Chans rechte Wange „Ich sollte dir einen Kuss schenken! Gut du bekommst ihn!" Zelos beugte sich zu ihr runnter und küsste sie sanft und zärtlich. Chan wurde heiß und ein Schauer durchfuhr ihren Körper ,_Oh man,wie konnte ich mir das die ganze Zeit entgehen lassen?__, Zelos beendete den Kuss „und reicht das? Bin ich gut genug für dich?" „Komm her!" Chan zog ihn zu sich runnter. An diesen Tag und in der gesamten Nacht blieben Chan und Zelos im Zimmer, doch was sie dort machten verrate ich nicht (Geheimnis)._**

**In der Nacht waren die beiden noch wach. Chan legte eine Hand auf Zelos nackter Brust „Sag mal, wann war noch mal unsere Hochzeit?" fragte sie „Ich hab keine Ahnung! Aber wenn du jetzt immer so bist wie heute, dann können wir gerne morgen heiraten!" „Aha, du liebst mich nur deswegen!" „Nein, im Gegenteil! Ich wollte noch warten bis nach der Hochzeit! Wer ahnt denn das du so wild sein kannst, in der Sache meine ich!" „Tja, du kannst nicht von mir verlangen das ich mich bei so einer Sache zurückhalten kann!" Es wurde ruhig. Chan schmiegte sich an Zelos „Ich muss mich entschuldigen! Du hast dich wirklich sehr geändert!" „ Wollen wir dann bald heiraten?" „Ja, natürlich! Ich lass dich jetzt nicht mehr gehen!" „Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit!" „Dann machen wir morgen alles Organisatorisches fertig und schreiben Einladungen „Toll, das hört sich wie ein langer Tag mit dir an!" Chan sagte nichts mehr, sie kuschelte sich an Zelos rann. Chan war glücklich, endlich nach langer Zeit fühlte sie wieder die Freuden am Leben. Und sie war froh endlich mit Zelos zusammen zu sein und sie freut sich jetzt schon auf ihre Freunden die sie schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen hat.**

Ungekürzte Fassung

... ,Oh man, wie konnte ich mir das die ganze Zeit entgehen lassen ?,_Zelos beendete den Kuss „und reicht das? Bin ich gut genug für dich?" „Komm her!" Chan zog ihn zu sich runnter._

_Sie konnte sich nicht mehr beherrsche, sie zog Zelos das Nachthemd aus! Das war das erste mal das Chan seinen nackten Körper sah. Er grinste. Er ging langsam mit den Händen zu Chans Nachthemd und öffnete „langsam „ die kleinen Schleifen die das Nachthemd zusammen hielten. Für Chan ging dieses „langsam „ viel zu langsam. Sie wollte sich das Nachthemd sofort ausziehen doch Zelos hielt sie auf „Wir wollen doch nicht überstürzen, schließlich ist das unser erstes mal, nein dein erstes mal!" „Stimmt ja, du hattest ja schon mehrere Mädchen!" sagte Chan schon leicht erreckt „Du bist so hilflos, wenn du jetzt rum meckerst brauch ich nur eine Bewegung machen und ich habe dich vollkommen im Griff !" Chan sagte kein Wort mehr, sie lies sich vollkommen auf Zelos ein. Als er die Schleifen offen hatte zog er langsam das Nachthemd weg. Er küsste sie wieder und ging immer weiter runter. Erst der Hals, dann die Schultern und bei den Brüsten hielt er an. Er betastete ihren ganzen Körper. Für Chan fühlte es sich an als wenn tausend Hände über ihren Körper glitten. Zelos schaute sie wieder an „Bist du bereit?" sie nickte. Zelos nahm eine andere Position ein „Zelos!" „Was ist? Soll ich es sein lassen?" „Nein! Mach es bitte vorsichtig!" Zelos schaute sie eine weile an „leg deine Arme um meinen Hals!" Chan tat dies. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete. Ihr Herz hämmerte wild. Chan spürte nur noch wie sie etwas berührte und dann drang Zelos in sie ein. Ein kleiner Schmerz breitete sich aus. Chan zitterte, ihr Körper wurde heiß und sie fühlte sich als wenn sie gerade in einer Anderen Welt war._

_Sie krallte die Fingernägel in Zelos Rücken „Chan? Chan?" sie öffnete wieder die Augen „WAS!" „geht's wider?" „Ja, ist schon OK. Mach ruig weiter!" Er schaute sie besorgt an „OK, aber wenn du nicht mehr willst oder es dir nicht gefällt hören wir auf, klar! Sag also bescheid!" Sie nickte._

_Zelos bewegte sich langsam hin und zurück. Chan krallte sich fester ein. Zelos wurde immer schneller „ZELOS!" „was?" er hielt inne „Ich mache das zum ersten mal, könntest du vielleicht nicht so in einen Rhythmus verfallen?" „Endschuldigung, ich habe das vergessen, sorry!"_

_Die nächsten paar Minuten war Zelos im gleichen Rhythmus. Chan merkte wie ein Schauer sich langsam hochzog. Sie achtete nicht mehr auf Zelos oder auf ein Geräusch, sie war vollkommen in Trance. Und dann kam sie zum Höhepunkt. Chan dachte sie bekam ein Herzinfarkt. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte. Zelos ging von ihr Keuchend runter. Sie lagen da eine weile „Das ist ja wie ein Elektroschock!" „Ich weiß, beim zweiten mal ist es noch besser" sie schaute ihn an „Was?" fragte er „Wer war besser, ich oder die anderen Weiber?" „Natürlich du. Die anderen kreischen immer rum, sie trommeln das ganze Haus zusammen!" sie blieben noch den ganzen Tag im Zimmer und unterhielten sich ..._

_**Ende**_

IV


End file.
